The present invention generally relates to a fluid deflecting assembly which is able to deflect air flow widely and continuously using a control vane. In this invention, the air flow is deflected from a horizontal to a vertical downward direction using the so called Coanda effect which causes the flow to adhere to a wall. For the downward deflection, a curved wall is used and for the horizontal, a substantially straight wall is used.
With this assembly it is possible to attain not only wide deflection of the flow but also two widely divided flows, one of which is directed in a downward direction and the other directed in a horizontal direction by using two walls at the same time. With this assembly, the user can select several flow patterns according to the inclination of a control vane.
A previously developed deflecting assembly is shown in U.S. Ser. No. 931,282, filed on Aug. 4, 1978, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,722. In this case, the directing means, which is constituted by an L-shaped beam is employed in the upper part of the fluid deflecting assembly and located downstream of a deflecting blade. Furthermore, there is no attachment wall having a straight portion downstream of the directing means. Accordingly, horizontal air flow is rather difficult to attain and moreover, a flow pattern having two divided flows cannot be realized.
The same thing is also true for U.S. Pat. No. 2,812,980, patented on Nov. 12, 1957, although there is no such control means as the deflecting blade employed in the present invention.